Sakka Couple Match Maker
by Phantalassas
Summary: Los chismes a la orden del día: Miyabino y un romance secreto con Yukimura, Yamato con los ojos puestos en Namikawa, Pingüinos de colores más violentos que nunca, las relaciones Tsundere-Idiota ya pasaron de moda. Y en palabras de el propio Namikawa, Rensuke es el mejor novio del tos tarados no saben ni mi nombre de pila - de boca de "Nemo", para el mundo. Crack!


**Notas iniciales:** Como dije en el fanfic de Haikyuu! esta fue la idea que dio nacimiento a BCMM x'D así que ya pueden saber que es igual de mala, pero es que no quería dejar que el documento siguiera cogiendo polvo en la pc, así que la subo hoy. La idea incluso está pegada en mi antiguo perfil de FF que pueden encontrar en este que es el nuevo, fail me.

 **Advertencias: _Crack_** _._ Del malo, de ese que debe ir en negrita y con itálica. Terriblemente crack

 **Disclaimer:** Todo de level-5, gracias al cielo

* * *

 ** _Sakka Couple Match Maker_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Había algo que Fudou nunca había entendido hasta ese momento, y eso era, por qué las revistas para adolescentes parecían ser tan populares. No lo malentiendan, sabía cómo es que esas cosas podían ser populares para el público al cual eran dirigidos. Pero, en esas últimas semanas, había visto a _chicos de secundaria_ con esa clase de revistas.

¿Es que acaso el mundo había cambiado en esos diez años? Él no recordaba haber estado interesado en esas tonterías cuando fuera joven.

Y de paso, también debía dejar de referirse a sí mismo como si fuera viejo.

Pero, cuando esa mañana y al llegar al campo de entrenamiento del _Resistance Japan_ había visto a sus propios jugadores leyendo una de esas, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que ver qué de grandioso tenía esa cosa.

Así que sin mucha ceremonia estiró su brazo y tomó la revista de manos de Kita, quien dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa ante la acción de su entrenador. Ninguno de los presentes al parecer había reparado en su presencia.

— ¡Entrenador!—fue el quedo grito de Kishibe, quien veía con horror como el entrenador pasaba sus ojos por la revista, mientras corría las hojas, y con cada artículo que pasaba su sonrisa parecía tornarse más en una burlona.

Fudou, por su parte, cerró la revista mientras levantaba su rostro hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados, como si intentara que la risa que obviamente quería soltar no escapara tan estrepitosamente de sus labios.

No lo logró.

La carcajada que soltó invadió por completo el estadio, mientras que sin cuidado ponía sus manos sobre su abdomen intentando que el dolor de estómago que estaba ganando por reír de esa manera pasara al menos un poco.

— _Por todo lo…—_ Y era casi imposible hablar si no dejaba de reír—En serio, ¿es por _esto_ que han estado tan emocionados?—dijo mientras agitaba la revista en sus manos.

No era la gran cosa, pensó Fudou cómicamente. Era un refrito de cualquier revista de chismes –sólo que con estudiantes, ¿qué demonios? Uno esperaría eso de jugadores profesionales- sólo que muy mal producida. Tenía ediciones pésimas y obviamente estaba cubierto por pinceles de photoshop alrededor de las mismas. Como burbujas y plumas y más cursiladas.

Con los encabezados más ridículos que hubiera escuchado –o leído- alguna vez.

Y para hacer énfasis en su punto, y ¿para qué negarlo? Joder un poco con la vida de sus pequeños jugadores, una vez hubiera pasado su ataque de risa, tomó la revista propiamente entre sus manos, y con voz clara comenzó a resitar.

" _El frío y los pingüinos siempre van juntos. Es una ley de la vida"_

Oh dios santo, y ni siquiera había llegado más allá del título. Tomó aire, Yukimura metros más allá quería que alguien lo golpeara con un balón en el rostro.

" _Los ojos de todos han estado sobre el nuevo inazuma Japan que estará prontamente compitiendo nacionalmente. Sin embargo, pareciera que bajo la luz del reflector ha aparecido una posible gran amenaza: ¡Resistance Japan está aquí, señores!"_

Y más les valía creerlo, que si eran chicos entrenados por él, sin lugar a duda serían rivales a tener en cuenta.

" _Pero con la aparición de estos nuevos chicos, también vienen más rumores jugosos._

 _¿Alguna vez han visto a un pingüino lejos del hielo? Pues su servidor tampoco. Y al parecer eso no sólo se cumple en la naturaleza"_

Y justo abajo estaba la foto de quien parecía ser Yukimura, junto a un pequeño con el uniforme que reconocería como del Teikoku.

" _Así es, señores, el arquero del Teikoku y uno de los goleadores del resistance. ¡Miyabino y Yukimura! Una pareja unida por el frío o por su decisión y capacidad de derrotar a los actuales representantes japoneses, ¡sólo la diosa de la victoria puede saberlo!"_

 _Auch,_ para los principiantes, esa derrota durante el partido de exhibición sí había sido un poco dolorosa.

Había más, pero Fudou decidió que era demasiado. La cara normalmente pálida de Yukimura estaba encendida como si de un farol se tratara, mientras murmuraba algo inentendible sobre _Fubuki-senpai no puede leer eso._

A un lado pudo escuchar un par de risitas y sin lugar a dudas no iba a dejar que eso se quedara así. Si uno sufre, sufren todos. Fue el muy amable pensamiento que llegó a la mente del igualmente amable entrenador del _resistance._

— _Oh,_ no estén tan contentos, que hay más—dijo, y al son de su voz hubo un escalofrío colectivo.

" _Hablando de porteros "_ Así empezaba el artículo, y Fudou supuso que se referían al mentado Miyabino, ya que era tan sólo el segundo de la página que había abierto al azar. Se dio cuenta que Senguuji tembló un poco. _Perfecto._

" _El aclamado en su momento Senguuji Yamato no se queda atrás._

 _Si bien tenemos que buscar exóticos romances entre escuelas, también podemos encontrarlos dentro del mismo equipo. ¡Y que la gente no lo llame cliché! ¡Este servido lo encuentra la-mar de romántico!"_

Y al leer el nombre del muchacho que estaba abajo, Fudou hasta sintió pena por la mala broma que acababa de leer.

" _Namikawa parece haber robado con una red de pescar el corazón del grandioso portero. Ya decíamos que ese cabello con forma de aleta no era lo único que lo unía al mar_

 _Veamos si este gran portero puede atrapar a su pez destinado."_

Y Fudou habría continuado si no fuera porque una nueva carcajada invadió su cuerpo. Aunque si tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para ver la ceja de Makoto elevarse en un ligero tic.

 _Dios santo, la práctica de hoy será lo mejor del mundo._

* * *

Mikado terminó de leer la revista que ahora semi destrozada descansaba en sus manos y suspiró, a su lado Miyabino parecía tener una expresión desencajada. Él sólo recordaba haber intercambiado un par de palabras con el tal Yukimura hacía mucho tiempo, ¿cómo es que había conseguido esa foto ese tal _nemo?_ Y más importante, ¿cómo había salido con una idea tan ridícula a partir de esta?

Kidou Yuuto a un lado simplemente se aclaró la garganta, había llegado hacía poco y había encontrado a sus estudiantes leyendo lo que parecía una revista. Interesado en lo que sea que pudiera estar consternando tanto a los alumnos –en palabras del propio Sakuma- se había acercado a escuchar un poco de lo que el capitán leía, y se había llevado una reverenda desilusión.

Puede que ya no fuera entrenador del Teikou, o que debería estar realmente en el Raimon o junto a Gouenji revisando las posibles intenciones del entrenador Kuroiwa. Pero no, él había creído que se trataba de una amenaza mayor para la salud mental de sus antiguos alumnos. No aquella burla de revista.

Que, si hubiera tenido al menos diez años menos, no hubiera tardado en acusar ser obra de Kageyama.

Pero al ver que de pronto el capitán Mikado se ponía de pie, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y se dirigía al centro de la cancha, donde un solitario balón esperaba y de pronto usaba su técnica _kotei penguin seven_ para que el esférico estampara contra el vacío arco, Kidou comenzó a pensar que algo posiblemente si terminara saliendo mal.

* * *

La risa de Aphrodi inundó el lugar, agradable como siempre era. Y la de Fubuki, no tardó en unírsele.

—Estoy hablando de algo serio—fue el sentido comentario de Sakuma, quien había llevado una copia de la mentada revista a esa improvisada reunión de entrenadores. Habiendo dejado a Kidou para que revisara a los chicos del Teikou mientras él se encontraba ausente.

—Lo siento, lo siento Sakuma-kun—dijo Fubuki mientras intentaba controlar su risa, y tomaba un poco de aire—Per es que debes admitir que un par de estos son realmente graciosos. Como el de Yukimura-kun. ¡Él ni siquiera conocer a Miyabino-kun!

Sakuma sólo pudo bufar sintiéndose un tanto ofendido, ese en particular sabría que enfadaría al capitán de su equipo.

Aphrodi trató de bajar la tensión.

—Y aún no han escuchado el de Kishibe—dijo aclarándose la garganta.

" _Las relaciones Tsundere-Idiota ya pasaron de moda"_ Aunque no es que le gustara que se refirieran a Kishibe como "idiota" pero debía admitir que el título era un tanto irrisorio.

" _Todos le seguimos la pista al gran Kishibe Taiga cuando lideraba al Kidokawa. Sin embargo, también pudimos ver el gran cambio de actitud que tuvo una vez uniéndose al resistance"_

Ciertamente, parecía más confiado. Aunque de seguro era porque había encontrado un ambiente diferente allí que el que había rodeado al Kidokawa, y no por la ridícula razón que daba el artículo. Aunque admitir eso era un poco difícil diría luego Terumi. A él realmente le hubiera gustado terminar de crear un club en el cual Kishibe se sintiera cómodo.

" _Y esto, señoras y señores, debe ser porque la relación que tenía con el goleador Taki Sousuke ha terminado. ¡Así como lo escucha! ¡Zero! ¡Finito! ¡Acabado!"_

Y una risita. ¡Esos dos ni siquiera salían!

" _Lo que ve su querido servidor aquí presente es un posible nuevo romance naciendo entre el capitán del kidokawa y el tengawara. Como bien dice, dios los crea y el diablo"_ Allí bien insertada una foto del entrenador Fudou Akio _"Los une"_

" _¡Romance entre ex capitanes! ¡Eso es lo que pronto estará en boca de todos!"_

Ya no podía continuar, todo aquello era una gran tontería, una que le ganaba un par de risas a los dos entrenadores menos ocupados allí cabía decir. Aunque quizá sólo era que Terumi estaba un poco aliviado de que no hubiera salido un rumor que lo implicara a él también en la vida de Kishibe. No lo malinterpreten, la admiración que el muchacho le tenía le parecía por demás enternecedora, pero sabía cómo eran los medios al momento de decir las cosas. Incluso uno tan ridículo como lo era el tal _Nemo._ Que había leído eral el pseudónimo del autor de la infame revista.

— ¡No es gracioso!—Se volvió a quejar Sakuma. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus argumentos, el celular de Fubuki sonó, con una melodía que fácilmente era reconocible como una canción italiana. Sakuma quiso poner los ojos en blanco, era como si no tomaran en serio su preocupación.

—Oh no, claro que no—dijo Fubuki, al mismo tiempo que hacía una señal para disculparse y abandonar la mesa del restaurante donde se habían reunido. Sakuma bufó un poco.

—De verdad que nos importa, Sakuma-san—contempló Terumi mientras le dedicaba una mirada afectada.

—Debería, allí también salen sus alumnos. Ahora mismo están bajo mucha presión, no debería haber ningún loco que ande tomando fotos en los campos de entrenamiento.

Bueno, en eso sí tenía razón. El _resistance_ al menos era un proyecto que había sido visto para permanecer un tanto secreto en lo que se pudiera, y en la revista se podían apreciar muchas fotos-mal tomadas, pero existentes de cualquier manera- de los muchachos.

—Creo que podría ir a hablar con Kishibe.

Porque además de las un poco paranoias de Sakuma, él de verdad se encontraba preocupado por el muchacho. Quería saber qué tal le estaba yendo con su nuevo equipo.

Sakuma por otro lado asintió al fin sonriente, parecía que al menos uno en la mesa además de él entendía la gravedad del problema.

* * *

— ¿Qué es eso que andan leyendo tan emocionados?—preguntó Kageyama, quien acababa de entrar en la sala del club y podía notar que los senpai se encontraban arremolinados alrededor de lo que parecía ser una revista, pero él no recordaba que hubiera salido alguna deportiva particularmente interesante últimamente.

—Una ridícula revista que se cae de fea—respondió cansino Kariya apareciendo a su lado, casi logrando que saltara del susto—tiene un montón de tonterías de muchos estudiantes de secundaria, y parece que todos lo aman.

Algo en esa oración parecía contradecir el concepto entero, según Kageyama al menos.

—¿Alumnos como en…?—se animó a continuar.

Kariya suspiró.

—Te doy una pista, incluso hay un artículo de Tenma y de Shindou-senpai

¡Bueno! Pero eso no era una sorpresa. Después de todo ellos habían logrado llegar hasta el inazuma Japan, era normal que las revistas quisieran hablar de ellos.

Kariya, quien parecía conocerle un poco mejor de lo que el mismo Kageyama le diera crédito por, simplemente suspiró de nuevo.

—No _esa_ clase de artículos.

Hikaru sólo parpadeo sin lograr entender del todo. Masaki bufó.

—Acércate un poco, que los andan leyendo—alentó, dándole un _amistoso_ golpe en la espalda.

Hikaru trastabillo un par de pasos pero el cuerpo de Amagi-senpai le ayudó a no caer al suelo. Pudo escuchar como la voz de Kirino-senpai leía mitad entretenido, mitad sorprendido.

" _¿Ustedes creían que el trío inazuma eran los mentados Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyosuke y Matsukaze Tenma? Esperen a escuchar esto"_

¿Uh? Se preguntó Hikaru.

" _El nuevo capitán del Inazuma Japan sin lugar a duda sabe cómo ganarse el cariño de la gente, pero quién esperaría que fuera –esa-clase de cariño, ¡Y así de rápido!_

 _Nosotras ya sabíamos de la relación tan estrecha que mantenía con el goleador amante del rímel Kyosuke Tsurugi"_

Y desde su posición, aunque bastante incómoda, Kageyama podía notar como habían un par de fotos de lo que parecían ser partidos y de Tenma y Tsurugi haciendo su técnica conjunta.

" _Pero es nuevo saber que en su nuevo equipo, también se ha sabido ganar el corazón de un muchacho hasta hace poco desconocido. ¡Así es gente! ¡Matagi Hayato entra en escena!"_

Y la foto del mentado el día que había sido elegido para la selección estaba adjuntada allí.

" _Un par de corredores, un par de goleadores. Pero sólo un camino al corazón ¡¿Quién llegará primero?!"_

Y kirino-senpai parecía tan divertido por lo tonto de la nota que tuvo que dejar la revista a un lado para reír. Más allá incluso Kariya parecía divertido, pues entre el mar de risitas que escuchaba en el club pudo discernir el clásico bufido de diversión de su amigo.

—Esperen, esperen, que hay más—esta vez fue Kurama-senpai quien habló, tomando la revista del lugar donde Kirino-senpai la hubiera dejado.

" _¿Pero creían que dejaríamos al tercer miembro del viejo trío fuera de esto? ¡Ni soñando!"_

Y eso fue suficiente para que la risa de Kirino se detuviera.

" _ya que parece que alguien no ha querido dejar cierto lugar de la portería desde hace un tiempo"_ Y ciertamente, la foto que venía allí pudo corroborar Kurama, mostraba a Shindou como si fuera el último hombre de la formación, posición que nunca antes había tomado _._

" _¿Le lleva a uno el preguntarse porqué, verdad?"_

 _Quizá porque el portero no es muy bueno,_ respondió la mente de Kirino rápidamente. Pero para ser justos, no podemos tildarlo de cruel, pues la mitad el equipo pensó lo mismo.

" _Y la otra parte de esta relación no queda atrás. Los ojos rojos siempre han sido algo que atrae, más si son tan profundos como los del ex miembro del gassan Ibuki Munemasa, que parece estar tan envuelto en las notas del dios del batón que no puede quitar sus ojos de él"_

 _Oh dios, eso había sonado tan patético_. Quizo reír Kurama, pero se obligó a seguir leyendo.

" _¿Odio? Dicen que está a un solo paso del amor. Y vamos, que a todos nos atrae un poco el amor rudo"_

Y esa última frase no le gustó para nada a Kirino. Pues sabía de primera mano los problemas que ese equipo le causaba al estado de ánimo de un algo voluble Takuto. Sin embargo, Kariya quien miraba la situación de un poco más lejos, sintió que su estómago se retorcía, por una razón completamente diferente.

* * *

En algún lugar más alejado de allí, Shindou estornudó. _Oh demonios._ Esperaba no estar a punto de pescar un resfriado.

Metros más allá, a la cancha se acercaba una muy cansada de correr Nozaki Sakura, con una revista doblada en sus manos.

* * *

—Descanso de diez minutos—fue lo que dijo Fudou, mientras veía como sus alumnos comenzaban a esparcirse. Normalmente todos aprovechaban ese espacio de tiempo para acercarse a él y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, pero desde el incidente de la mañana podía palparse algo de tensión entre todos.

Los únicos que se acercaron esta vez fueron Hakuryuu, Minamisawa, y el tan mentado en la mañana Namikawa.

—He, parece que al resto les pegó un poco duro eso de los rumores—dijo como si fuera lo más divertido que le había pasado en la vida.

Y quizá lo era, un tantito, al menos desde que se hubiera vuelto entrenador.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema—dijo Minamisawa mientras hacía el clásico movimiento de su mano y mechón de pelo—No son más que ridículas bromas.

—Ese corte de cabello tuyo es lo que es una broma—no pudo contenerse de responder Fudou, a lo que el mentado chico le dirigió una mirada en blanco para retirarse un poco enfadado. Y Hakuryuu, quien parecía querer decirle algo, no tuvo oportunidad. Pues Fudou, quien aún con revista en mano sentía su vena un tanto venenosa despierta de nuevo acotó rápidamente.

—Tú no tienes voz ni voto, ya que ni entraste en la _friendzone_ del goleador _amante del rímel._

Y la acotación fue tan salida de lugar, que el pobre albino no tuvo más opción que regalarle a su entrenador la mirada más consternada que tenía, para luego alejarse como si intentara replantearse la vida.

Metros más allá, Namikawa rió.

Fudo sonrió sabido.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escuchó una voz rompiendo el silencio que había reinado hasta entonces en el campo de entrenamiento. De la nada apareció un muy enojado Nishinosora.

—La _Barbie girl…_ ¿cómo entró?

Pero su respuesta llegó sola, ya que no muy atrás venían unos claramente avergonzados Shiro Fubuki y Terumi Afuro.

— ¡Escuchame, Kita Ichiban!—gritó entonces, mientras se ponía las manos en asas y miraba a todos desafiantemente— ¡¿A quién debo cortársela para que dejes de engañarme?!

Y la nueva carcajada que salió de los labios de Fudou llenó el silencio nuevamente.

—Dios santo, todos aquí dan pena—dijo mientras miraba a Namikawa de reojo—excepto usted, señor _tengo la mejor relación del mundo._

El aludido le miró como si se hiciera el desentendido. Tanto de la acusación del entrenador como de la persecución que parecía querer iniciar el tal Nishinosora.

—No tengo idea…

Pero antes de que continuara, Fudou ya había abierto la revista que tenía en sus manos y le mostraba la página final.

" _Parece que Namikawa es el más solicitado últimamente, no solo es el portero del resistance quien desea pescarlo. En realidad, parece que ese pez ya zarpó en las redes de otro marinero tiempo atrás._

 _En palabras del mismo_

 _||Rensuke es el mejor novio del mundo||"_

Y la foto del mento Namikawa con unas flores en mano.

Namikawa, viéndose descubierto, suspiró.

—Si ni mis propios compañeros de equipo saben mi nombre de pila, no puedo pedirle a un charlatan que sí lo sepa. Al menos, así quedo mejor que ellos—dijo mientras con un gesto de la mano señalaba a un muy asustado Kita que parecía intentar calmar a su ¿novio? Suponían.

Fudou sólo pudo reir.

 _Joder, la mejor práctica de la vida._

" _Lo ha leído aquí. Namikawa y Rensuke. El –barco- ha zarpado._

 _De boca de Nemo, para el mundo"_

* * *

 **Notas finales:** No sé como disculparme por esto. Así que sólo diré que es para Kis y para Shizu, con todo mi corazón que destila crack x'D algún día haré algo decente.

Aclaraciones que considero pertinentes, como en el fic de voleyball. Nemo no es un oc, es un personaje de IE go! usando su nombre del doblaje en español xDU

y lo de Namikawa/Rensuke. porque una vez kis me comento que buscando fanfics, encontró uno así. donde al parecer, habían confundido al muchacho por dos personas separadas xD. Como se dan cuenta, esto es completamente sel-indulgent. muy mal xDU


End file.
